Saint Michael’s Academy
by Pumpkinhead1870
Summary: Saint Michael's Academy is a prestigous Catholic boarding school in Providence Rhode Island, which Sakura is forced into attending by her parents who have high hopes for her. No Lemons, but there will be the mention of adult themes, drugs, and alcohol.
1. Prologue

Saint Michael's Academy

By: Pumpkinhead1870

Boarding School, a purely corrupt way to have overly wealthy and stuck up people plaster together their children to eventually form the next generation clones of themselves. Besides this, there are a select few students who enroll in boarding schools based on high aptitude and future dreams of becoming successful. Sakura Haruno was more or less the second of these two. She was always quite witty and held high intelligent, yet felt like her life was planned out from the start. Yet, even with this feeling of imprisonment, Sakura followed all the rules and regulations set down for her.

Her middle class parents loved her dearly and only wanted the best for their only daughter, so they enrolled her in the country's most renowned private boarding school, Saint Michael's Academy. Also known by SMA, this private institution in Providence Rhode Island for girls and boys was also a catholic school, which meant strict rules, strict uniforms, and even stricter nuns and priests.

Sakura was accepted into the school with a scholarship based on her outstanding grades and high promise for future success. She wasn't very excited about leaving her lovely suburban home outside of Chicago, but complied with her family's wishes without to much trouble. She only had a slight melt down and an hour long tear fest before she soon decided that she couldn't bend her parent's decision.

Sakura only had two days to say good bye to the few friends she had in Chicago and pack for her new life in Providence, and it went by to fast for her liking. At fifteen years old, Sakura couldn't help but feel both nervous and excited about starting a new life at a brand new school. She would be entering her sophomore year of high school, and was praying that she would be able to make friends, even though she didn't start at SMA for her freshman year of high school. Sakura was mostly a very secure and confident person, but the thought of being all alone in a different environment was weighing heavily on her.

Sakura took one final look around her seemingly empty room once she finished packing, and took a deep breath. This would be the last time she was in her room until Christmas. And truthfully, this thought made her feel uneasy. She had so many memories from this room and was really going to miss it. With one last deep breath before heading out to her car to go to the airport with her parents Sakura said, "Well, this is it."


	2. The Start of Something New

Hey there fans, I hope you enjoy my story. The first chapter really is just an introduction, so hopefully you will like it better from here on out. Please leave me reviews! This is my first fanfiction, so reviews can be helpful and are always appreciated. Without further interuption, here you go.

* * *

The Start of Something New

As soon as Sakura jumped in the car, she instantly felt depressed as her dad started to pull out of their suburban drive way.

"I know you must be upset about this Sakura, but I know you're going to just love your new school in Rhode Island. It's right in the city of Providence, and you'll have so much fun meeting new people and making new friends," her mom said sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right mom, but I'm just going to miss my life her in Chicago," Sakura stated gloomily.

"Don't worry Blossom; you'll have a new life before you know it, which you'll probably come to like better than this one in Chicago. I went to a private Academy in Massachusetts when I was younger, and my parents had to drag me home on the Holidays and during the summer. But, there are a few things that I'm worried about," Sakura's dad said.

"Honey, Sakura will be fine in Providence. You don't need to worry; she's a smart girl after all," Mrs. Haruno praised.

"I know, but there are certain aspects of the teenage life that can be dangerous. For one, Blossom make sure that you don't take any drinks that you don't know what is in them, especially from boys. With all those date rape drugs out there, I don't know what to think of this world anymore," Mr. Haruno warned.

"Dad, date rape drugs are illegal in the U.S., plus don't you think that you're a little to over the edge," Sakura asked.

"Not at all Blossom; just because they're illegal, doesn't mean they aren't out there. You need to be careful, especially because you're a beautiful young teenage girl. Which brings me to my next concern, boys. Boys only want one thing Sakura, and they can't be trusted. Make sure you are never alone with a boy," Mr. Haruno warned.

"Dad, guys are fine. They aren't all only looking for sex. You really do need to relax," Sakura insisted.

"Relax, you want me to relax? How am I supposed to relax when my only daughter is off being impregnated with some hoodlum's child?" Sakura's dad demanded.

"Honey, Sakura isn't going to be having sex, so you don't even need to worry," Mrs. Haruno reassured her husband.

"Fine, but just make sure you're okay. Don't go downtown into the city by yourself, and make sure you call us if you have any problems," Mr. Haruno said.

"I will dad," Sakura assured her father.

* * *

The ride to the airport after the 'little talk' was pretty quiet. Sakura just stared out at the familiar area that she grew up in and took in the sites. Everything seemed at peace, and just the way it was supposed to be. It wasn't for another twenty minutes that Sakura and her parents got to the large Chicago airport. Once there, Sakura got her stuff and left it with the luggage check in lady. She then proceeded to go over toward security. 

"Well, I guess this is good bye then," Sakura stated sadly to her parents.

"Don't even worry sweetie; we'll see you at Christmas in no time," Mrs. Haruno said happily to her daughter.

"You'll do great blossom. We love you," Sakura's dad declared.

With that, Sakura waved good bye as she made her way through security and onto the plane with her ticket.

* * *

Once on the plane, Sakura felt perfectly content sitting in her seat next to the window, that is until the fattest man she had ever seen just had to sit in the seat next to her. He was so huge next to her petite form, that he crushed her up against the small plane window. _'Of all the seats, he has to sit next to me'. _Yes, this was going to be an uncomfortable flight to Providence.

* * *

After an hour of flying, Sakura was getting bored and extremely annoyed by the three hundred fifty pound man sitting next to her. She could barely move, and sleeping was completely out of the question since the man found the need to snore as loud as possible right into Sakura's ear. _'Great this is fun.'_ Sakura looked around the plane for something to possibly entertain herself with, and just then she found it. Two rows behind her was an extremely cute guy who looked about at twenty-years-old. _'He is so hott. Why can't he be sitting next to me?' _At the exact second after Sakura's thought, she felt something heavy and wet on her shoulder. She looked to her right uneasily and almost screamed with what she saw. On her shoulder was the extremely fat man's disgusting head with a gross spew of drool sliding down her arm. _'Great, just great; I would even take the hott guys drool on me over this guy's drool any day. Why am I so unlucky today?'

* * *

_

The flight soon came to an end and Sakura was more than happy to finally be off the plane and away from that disgusting slob. She had gathered all her stuff from the baggage claim, and now had to find a way to get over to her school. She could choose the bus or take a taxi, but soon decided against taking the bus after seeing a weird homeless guy at the bus stop staring at her in a very uncomfortable way. _'Sketchy, very sketchy; I think I'll stick with a taxi.' _Sakura then went over to the curb with her stuff and stuck her hand out trying to signal a taxi. In no time she was able to get a taxi, and put her stuff in the trunk.

"Now, where can I take you honey," asked a creepy cab driver.

'_And my parents wanted me to be safe? Why wouldn't they hire a respectable driver or get someone to meet me at the airport then?' _"Just bring me over to Saint Michael's Academy please," Sakura asked nicely.

"Yeah, sure thing sweetie," the man assured Sakura as he eyed her up and down.

* * *

Sakura felt absolutely scared out of her brains as she sat in the passenger seat of the Providence taxi, especially when the driver would occasionally glance at her through the corner of his eye. _'Note to self, don't go anywhere without someone in Providence.'_ Sakura always knew that she was a particularly pretty girl. She had gorgeous pink hair which hung a little down past her shoulders, stunningly emerald green eyes, and a milky soft looking skin tone. It was because of these striking features and the jealousy that came with them that Sakura only had a few friends that were girls, in Chicago; while she had more than enough guys that liked her to make up for this lack of girl friends. But, unfortunately for Sakura, her father never allowed her to date any of the many guys that asked her out. Being able to date guys was one of the things Sakura looked forward to about her new school.

* * *

As they stopped at SMA, the man turned his body toward Sakura. "You only owe me eight dollars, but if you give me a little kiss on the cheek, then I guess we can call it even," the creepy cab driver stated seductively. 

Sakura paled as the creepy man said this. "Ah, that's okay. I think I'll just pay. Here," Sakura said as she tossed him the money, without a tip.

"What, no tip," the man asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anymore loose change on me," Sakura apologiesed. _'As if I would give a tip to a creep like you.'_

"That's okay, I'm sure you can make it up to me some other way," the man assured her seductively as he touched her left thigh.

"I have to go," Sakura said as she opened the door with as much speed as she could. She quickly grabbed her stuff from the trunk and made her way up to the campus gate.

* * *

"And may I ask who you are Miss," asked the security guard in his booth at the school gate. 

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a new student here," Sakura told the security guard.

"Ah yes, you are on my list. Go right into the main office over there," the police officer said as he pointed up the road to a large old Gothic style building somewhat near the entrance of the school.

"Thank you," Sakura kindly said to the police man as the gate opened, and any feeling of insecurity about the cab driver left her.

* * *

Once Sakura was inside the school grounds and almost at the main office, she noticed just how unbelievably large the school was. "Wow, this place is huge," Sakura realized. 

"It's pretty big, yeah," said a voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura then spun around and lost her balance at the sudden sound, and dropped all her stuff at the same time. "Ow," Sakura complained as she felt a shooting pain in her butt.

Sakura didn't even look up as a hand was put out in front of her to help her up off the ground. Sakura looked at it and noticed it was rather large and masculine compared to hers. She hesitantly took the unknown guy's hand and said a simple, "thanks."

"No problem, yeah," the guy stated with a playful smirk. Sakura then looked right into the face of the guy that had both surprised her and helped her up, and couldn't help but turn slightly pink at the sight. Before her stood a tall and slender guy with long blond hair in a partial ponytail. He had a bandana rapped around his head like Axl Rose and a pair of slender fitting jeans. Not to tight, but form fitting none the less. He was also sporting a striped sweater and a pair of vans. He had a stunningly attractive face and seemed to have a pretty good body as well. _'He is totally hott. Maybe my mom was right; I think I will have a good time here.' _Sakura thought this while not noticing that she was still holding the gorgeous guys hand.

"You must be new because you look a little lost. Why don't I bring you to the office, Yeah," he said happily.

"Thanks," was all Sakura could manage to say as she continued to stare at the guy and hold onto his hand.

"There is one thing I need you to do for me, yeah," he said completely serious.

"What," Sakura asked wonder what in the world he would want her to do for him.

"Can you give me my hand back so I can help you with your bags, yeah," he said coolly as he gave her another playful smirk.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Sakura said as she blushed a furious shade of pink while smiling like a complete idiot. This only made him smirk even more.

"So, what is your name, yeah," he asked curiously.

"Sakura," she stated while still blushing from embarrassment. He nodded his head and smirked at her once again, and then he went over to pick up all Sakura's luggage.

"Come along Cherry Blossom, yeah," he said confidently with his signature smirk.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Yes, if you don't know, Sakura met Deidara in this chapter. Also, if you didn't figure it out yet, this is a DeiSaku fanfiction because it's my absolute favorite Naruto couple. Please leave me a review, and keep reading when I post some more of the story. I'll try to get another chapter out soon, so until then, bye everyone! 

-Pumpkinhead1870-


	3. Vexingly Sweet

Hi there fans, I absolutely love writing this story and I hope you love reading it as well. Please leave me reviews after you read; they are really helpful and appreciated. Also, if you have any questions so far, just ask me and I'll answer them for you. Thanks AHx3 for being my first reviewer. Here is chapter three, enjoy.

* * *

Vexingly Sweet

"I though you said you were going to bring me to the main office," Sakura asked confused.

"I am, yeah," he answered.

"But the police man at the front gate said it was the big building down the road," Sakura pointed out.

"It is, yeah," he said smugly with a huge grin.

"So, why are we going in the opposite direction of that building," Sakura asked, once again confused.

"You ask a lot of questions Cherry Blossom, yeah," he stated.

"You didn't answer me," Sakura pointed out.

"Do you like art, yeah," he asked randomly.

"You didn't answer my question," Sakura stated somewhat annoyed at not knowing where she was going. _'We've been walking around this campus for over twenty minutes now; I'm starting to think he has no idea where he's going.'_

"You didn't answer mine either Cherry Blossom, yeah," he answered back coolly.

"Yes, I like art," Sakura finally answered hoping that he would supply her with her answer as well.

"Good, yeah," he answered contently with another huge grin.

"Why would you care if I like art," Sakura asked out of confusion of why he would even care what she thought.

"Because, if you didn't Cherry Blossom, then I don't think we could be friends anymore, yeah," he stated happily with a playful smirk, trying to somewhat keep a straight face.

"We're friends," Sakura asked. _'This is the most randomly strange guy, ever.'_

"Of course we are Cherry Blossom, yeah," he stated like it was the obvious with yet another huge smirk. This caused Sakura to once again blush a furious shade of pink.

Once Sakura got her blush under control she asked, "Well?"

"What's on your mind Cherry Blossom, yeah," he asked, acting as if he was completely interested.

"You still have yet to tell me where we're going," She stated, thinking he was a moron for not knowing what she was going to ask.

"..."

"Are you going to answer me," Sakura asked annoyed.

"No," he answered teasingly with a huge grin.

"You are so...," Sakura started.

"Unbelievably irresistible, I know, yeah," he said with all the confidence he could muster.

"I was going to say childish, but now I guess I can say over confident," Sakura answered back.

"There is nothing wrong with confidence, yeah," he pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," Sakura decided.

"You'll notice that I usually am, yeah," he stated arrogantly.

"Arrogant as well, you must be beating all the girls off with a stick," Sakura said the last part sarcastically.

"I sure am, just look at you, yeah," he pointed out arrogantly.

"What about me," Sakura asked confused by his accusation.

"You're following me, a guy you don't know, and to who knows where. I could be some kind of rapist. You're really going to get yourself into trouble on day Cherry Blossom, you know that, yeah," he stated. This caused Sakura to pale a little, but less than before with the creepy cab driver. He noticed this and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Cherry Blossom; I'm not a rapist, yeah." This allowed Sakura to relax. She was always somewhat scared of certain guys because her father always made it sound like they were horrifying, when she was young. "Do guys scare you, yeah," he asked curiously.

"Not really guys in general, just guys who seem like they're going to rape me," she answered.

"Are you a virgin," he asked curiously out of the blue.

"You're really forward; that isn't really any of your business...," Sakura babbled on while blushing like mad from the pure forwardness of his question, not really wanting to answer.

"Well, yeah," he interrupted, waiting for an answer.

"Well...yes," Sakura answered embarrassed with a low toned answer. She found herself yet again blushing pink. This answer caused the guy to instantly smirk at her in a very seductive manner.

"No need to be embarrassed Cherry Blossom, it isn't a bad thing for a girl, yeah," he said reassuringly, continuing his seductive smirk. _'We can have fun with her, yeah,'_ he thought to himself.

"I guess your right," Sakura said, still embarrassed from her little revealed secret.

"I told you I always am," he said arrogantly while still smirking, but not as seductively now.

"I'm just afraid I won't fit in here at SMA," Sakura told him.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine," he said with a huge grin.

"What makes you say that," Sakura asked unconfidently.

"Just look around, yeah," he said while still grinning at her.

"Funny, very funny," Sakura said sarcastically while looking at the cherry blossom trees all around the campus that matched her hair color.

"I can be funny; but don't worry, you'll make friends. And, if you don't, you always have me, yeah" he said, making sure to say the last part completely serious.

"Thanks," Sakura said sweetly.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, they finally stopped walking. "Well we're here, yeah," he told Sakura as he opened the large door leading into an old Gothic style building that was the main office.

"Wait, why did it take so long to get here then," Sakura asked confused.

"Because I took you the long way, yeah," he stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you do that," Sakura asked confused. To be honest, the main office was only a minute and a half walk from the front gate, and he had brought her all around the whole campus instead of going straight there.

"I wanted to talk to you, yeah," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said with a blush. It was then that they walked into the main office and went over to the secretary's desk. The secretary nun's name plate said _Sister __Shizune _on it.

"Excuse me Sir, why are you not in your school uniform," Sister Shizune asked him.

"I thought about wearing it, but then decided against it. I'm really tired of wearing a blazer jacket, a tie, dress shoes, and slacks, yeah," he said trying to sound serious.

"That is no excuse Sir; I'm sure you already know you'll be in detention this afternoon," Sister Shizune told him.

"Yeah, yeah, when am I not, yeah," he more stated than asked. "I guess I have to get to class then; see you around Cherry Blossom, yeah," he told Sakura with a smirk.

"Yeah, see you around...hey wait; who are you," Sakura asked, wondering why she hadn't asked sooner. With hearing this question, he just smirked at her again and started to walk out of the office, without answering her. "Hey, aren't you going to answer my question," she asked annoyed.

"No, yeah" was all he said before he closed the door to the office building and went on his way to the class he was currently skipping. _'How infuriating,'_ was all Sakura could think as she thought of how mad he was making her. She was then interrupted by Sister Shizune.

"Miss, may I ask who you are," Sister Shizune asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm the new student from Chicago. I just got here a little while ago," Sakura told her nicely.

"Okay then, welcome to Saint Michael's Catholic Academy for boys and girls. I'm Sister Shizune, and I can help you if you ever have any questions. Here is your schedule, a school map, and an envelope with your room key. You will start all your classes tomorrow, and you can head over to the student housing now, which is right here on the map," Sister Shizune said while pointing to the student housing building on the map.

"Okay, thank you Sister Shizune," Sakura said politely while taking all the stuff Sister Shizune had for her. Sakura then look around the office for all of her stuff that she had brought with her, all the way from Chicago. Her search ended soon though, because she saw that the boy had left her stuff near the door. Sakura slowly made her way over to her stuff and noticed that a note was left on one of her suit cases. It was folded into a little white origami bird and interested Sakura. She delicately opened it up, sad that she had to undo the origami bird to see the note. She carefully read the short note that was left for her.

Until we meet again Cherry Blossom

Sincerely yours,

Deidara

This guy truly was something special. Sakura felt overwhelmingly happy after reading his message. He had been such a pain earlier about not giving his name, and that thought was completely gone from Sakura's mind after reading his little note. She couldn't stop smiling and blushing a furious shade of pink as she read the note over again. _'Deidara, he is so sweet,'_ was all Sakura could think at the moment, and it was all that mattered to her as well.

* * *

There was chapter three. Tell me if you liked it. I had originally planed to have this chapter longer and go further into the story, but I felt that the ending was just to perfect not to be the ending. Review please. I'll have chapter four up soon. 


	4. A State of Euphoria

Hi there everyone. Happy New Year! I wanted to put this chapter out yesterday because I absolutely love it, but where I live got a really bad snow storm and we lost the internet for the whole afternoon and night. I got to add one of my favorite characters, in this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review!

* * *

A State of Euphoria

Deidara slowly made his way up the road from the main office. He couldn't believe that he had just met the cutest girl ever, today. _'And the nuns say that bad karma will come from doing things they feel are deviant, yeah right, yeah.' _He had skipped class this morning accidental, due to an incredibly large hang over from last night. Deidara had just a little too much to drink, and his best friend Sasori just kept the marijuana coming all night. He had woken up this morning on the ground in Sasori's room with a killer headache, and decided that skipping class was the best option.

He now decided that checking on his buddy was probably a good idea for Sasori's sake because knowing Sasori, he was probably still passed out on his bed with a bong in one hand and an empty flask of vodka in the other. No doubt, Deidara enjoyed partying, but not to the degree that Sasori did. Sasori was the school hook up for drugs and alcohol, and everyone knew it. He had almost every drug you could ever want to get your hands on, and the same went for alcohol. As well as having the stuff, he also probably used more drugs himself than every student at SMA put together did. The guy just couldn't help himself. Sasori always liked the constant feeling of being high in every way possible, so was only completely sober on rare occasions.

Deidara cared deeply for his friend, and feared the consequences of Sasori's constant addiction to drugs and alcohol. He knew it would eventually be Sasori's demise, and he was completely socked that his friend was still alive. Sasori was a natural highly intelligent person, and was considered a genius by some. If it wasn't for his lack of focus and constant need to be inebriated, then he could probably be the next Einstein. His test scores were of the charts and his writing was phenomenal, but he was flunking almost every class because he often either skipped class or just didn't do the work.

The only reason he wasn't ever kicked out of school was because of his father. Sasori's dad was an extremely wealthy CEO for a company, and paid the school off for his son's shortcomings with a large sum of money. His father either was completely oblivious to Sasori's addictions or just didn't care about his own son's well being. But, this didn't affect Sasori one bit. He could really care less about his father and his father's money, but was constantly supplied with more and more of this money, as well as making plenty himself from his small business endeavors. Deidara was always curious as to how his friend was able to smuggle in all these items that were frowned upon at SMA, but Sasori could never give him a straight answer. This was partially due to the fact that Sasori was always drunk or high, and occasionally both.

Deidara walked through the halls of the guy's student housing, and came to Sasori's room in no time. He didn't knock on the door because he knew Sasori could care less and probably left it unlocked anyway. Deidara opened the door and saw that the room was still in its usual mess on Sasori's side of it. Sasori's roommate Kimimaro Kaguya was generally pretty clean and was almost always in the room, when he wasn't in classes. This was because he would constantly claim to have some sort of illness that bothered him. Deidara thought he was full of shit though, and thought he only pretended to be sick in order to get attention from a girl named Tayuya that Kimimaro was absolutely obsessed with.

Deidara soon enough spotted Sasori passed out face down on his bed, just as Deidara had expected. Sublime was still playing in the room, just as it had been when Deidara had left that morning, and he could see Sasori's heroine needle still being gripped in his hand as he slept. Deidara quickly shut the door and went over to shake Sasori awake.

"Sasori, wake up, you're missing all your classes, yeah," Deidara said.

"Dei, man...what about coke," Sasori mumbled out incoherently.

"Come on Sasori, get up all ready, yeah," Deidara said while pulling his friend up off the bed.

"Dude, chill the fuck out; if you wanted drugs all you had to do was ask man," Sasori said as he started opening his eyes and instantly put a bottle of whiskey to his lips.

"Sasori, I'm not looking for drugs. I came to check on you, to make sure that you were okay, yeah," Deidara told him with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine dude. I'm still just a little wasted from last night. Man that was some night. Kisame got so fucking drunk," Sasori stated as he started popping pills into his mouth with the whiskey.

"Yeah, he did get really trashed again. Hey, are you sure you should be doing that, yeah," Deidara asked Sasori, referring to his mixing of drugs and alcohol.

"It's fine; you worry way too much man. It just doubles the effect," Sasori stated plainly.

"Just what you need, yeah," Deidara said sarcastically.

"Ah...I'm so messed today man. I can't go to class. If you go, tell my teachers that I have some kind of skin infection...that's contagious...from a weird reaction to the cafeteria meatloaf," Sasori thought up quickly, even with his haze.

"Sure, but I don't think they'll believe me, yeah," Deidara hypothesized.

"Those nuns and priests are so out of their fucking minds, of course they will. But, if they don't then say it's flesh eating. They always believe that one because no one wants to fucking come near me when I say it, not even the nurse," Sasori said while laughing and taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Sure, whatever, yeah," Deidara said.

"So, what are you doing later after classes end," Sasori asked his best friend, with only a little curiosity.

"Well, I have detention, but I can get out of it, yeah," Deidara assured Sasori.

"What for," Sasori questioned.

"Well, I was still a little out of it this morning from last night, and so I didn't have my uniform on when I went to the main office. Sister Shizune gave me detention, yeah," Deidara answered.

"Why the hell would you go to the main office? That would be like me being sober when I spend the fucking holidays with my father," Sasori said while taking another large drink of his whiskey at the thought of his dad.

"Well, I met this girl, and...," Deidara started.

"Who," Sasori asked while cutting him off.

"You don't know her; she's new here. Her name's Sakura, yeah," Deidara said with a huge grin.

"Sounds like someone is over last year's girl," Sasori assumed.

"I was over her last year when I was with her, yeah," Deidara stated completely honest.

"What ever happened to her anyway? Weren't you two pretty serious" Sasori asked as he started to roll a joint.

"Na, we just went at it a few times, yeah; that was all it ever was. I think she got busted by her parents for smoking crack, and is now in some rehabilitation center out in Texas, yeah," Deidara answered.

"Amateur; so...what, are you looking to fill the void that your crack girl left," Sasori asked while lighting up his joint.

"No, Sakura isn't like that; she's something special, yeah," Deidara said through a huge grin, while thinking back about his walk with Sakura.

"What, is she a virgin," Sasori asked while blowing out a puff of smoke and passing the joint over to Deidara.

"Well, yeah she is, yeah," Deidara said while taking a smoke of the joint.

"Hmmm...so we have a Mary amongst us; interesting, very interesting," Sasori stated with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

So how was it? Please review!

-Pumpkinhead1870-


	5. A Savior of Abnormal Qualities

Hi there fans. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it.

* * *

A Savior of Abnormal Qualities

Soon enough, Sakura made her way over to the girl's student housing. It was about 11:15am, so Sakura still had a while until she would be able to meet her new roommate after classes got out. She went into the building and quickly found her room on the second floor. The whole building felt like a castle to Sakura, and the rooms weren't any different. The rooms were old, stony, cold, and slightly dark with some rays of light brightening them up from the stained glass windows. Sakura opened her door with the key that Sister Shizune had given her in the envelope, and looked around. She found her side of the room to be completely dull and unlived in, while the other side of the room was decorated nicely with her roommates things. Sakura was both excited and nervous about meeting her roommate. _'What if we don't get along.' _This thought bothered Sakura the most because not getting along with your roommate meant three years of hell.

* * *

It was an hour later, and Sakura had unpacked all her things ranging from her novels to her hello kitty stuffed animal, which sat nicely on her bed. Sakura still had to go to the school laundry mat to pick up her new uniforms and over to the school union building to pick up her student ID. After this, she would also have to pick up her class books and anything else she might need from the school store. So, with this in mind, Sakura started to head over toward the school laundry mat.

* * *

Sakura was about three minutes away from the laundry mat now when a girl called out to her. "Hey, wait up," the girl said. Sakura slowly stopped walking and looked at the girl to her side. The girl was attractive, but nothing too out of the ordinary. The girl had long straight black hair with a pair of dark eyes to match. Here skin complexion was quite pale, and Sakura noticed that the girl's eyes held a glint of envy, when she was looking straight at Sakura. "Who are you," the girl asked Sakura with ease, but not particularly kind.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here from...," Sakura started.

"Look, you can save your sappy life story because I could really care less," the girl interrupted with an unfriendly scowl.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong," Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, you did. Don't act all innocent. I saw you talking with Deidara this morning, and you'd better back off or else I'll make your life a living hell. Deidara is mine, and you better not forget it," the girl stated with the utmost despise she could muster.

"He just helped me find the main office, and we talked along the way. I barely even know him," Sakura assured the girl honestly.

* * *

Sasori had finished his joint a few minutes after Deidara left, and decided to go grab a cup of coffee from the coffee shop on campus. Deidara had left to go to class, and Sasori just didn't feel up to joining him. He quickly grabbed his handy flask of Scotch and slipped it into his blazer jacket's inside pocket. Sasori didn't go anywhere without his blazer jacket. It was the office to his small business and the home to his constant addictions.

Sasori then slipped his blazer on over his white collared shirt and navy sweater vest. He disliked the school dress code as much as Deidara, but usually didn't bother wasting his time defying it. He made his way out of the room without locking the door, which he did purposely to bother his roommate Kimimaro. _'Serves that asshole right, he's such a pain.'_ Sasori detested his roommate because he always found something to complain about. He was always screaming about either Sasori's drug use in their room or the fact that Sasori stored all his drugs and alcohol there, but Sasori didn't see what the problem was. He locked away all his illegal substances and liquors in this antique chest he had, and only occasionally had a few things left out like empty bottles and a bong or two. Then, there was Kimimaro's constant complaining of illness. Sasori had never met anyone that faked illnesses so much, until he met Kimi. Sasori always thought that Tayuya was hot, but not hot enough to fake illness in order to obtain her attention and pity. Sasori knew she was way to easy of a girl to have to go through that much trouble for her attention, but for some reason Kimi couldn't seal the deal with her.

Sasori always knew how to put Kimi in his place, so things always ended up in his favor. If annoyed too much, Sasori would often bring up stuff like how he got Tayuya to give him a blowjob, a while back. This often angered Kimi to the point that he would leave the room and claim he was sick to the nurse, who would then allow him to stay in the infirmary for a few days. Kimi couldn't stand to hear about Sasori's past relationship with Tayuya. Tayuya was a junior this year like Kimi, but was obsessed with Sasori during her sophomore year. Sasori found her to be cute, but wasn't really into her personality. However, he used her for his own enjoyment until her roommate and best friend Temari, who was a senior this year like him and Deidara, intervened and broke them up. Their relationship was never serious, so this didn't bother Sasori that much. He never bad mouthed Tayuya, but he did use their past relationship against Kimimaro whenever he felt it was necessary.

* * *

Sasori was now a few minutes away from the coffee shop when he heard the voice of the school's biggest bitch.

"Look skank, I don't know how popular you were at your old school, but that doesn't matter here because this is my school. I'm the queen bee who rules the school, and you're nothing to me. I can make or break your reputation before you even step foot into classes tomorrow, so you'd do best not to cross me...," the girl chided coldly before she was interrupted.

"I think that's enough Kin. You can leave Mary alone now," Sasori said coolly with a smirk on his face as he looked Sakura up and down. _'Deidara was right, she is pretty perfect.'_

"What are you even doing here Sasori? Shouldn't you be passed out in some remote area," Kin asked rudely with a vicious tone.

"Watch your tongue Kin. You wouldn't want Deidara to hear about you bad mouthing me, now would you," Sasori asked in retort with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Fine, whatever," Kin said moodily in defeat to Sasori as she quickly walked away.

"Don't take it personally; Kin Tsuchi is a bitch to everyone. So Mary, you okay," Sasori asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my name's Sakura," she stated.

"I think Mary fits you just fine for now; it's only a nickname," Sasori reassured Sakura while smirking seductively.

"Oh, okay," Sakura stated happily while smiling at him, not catching onto his underlying meaning.

"I was going to grab a cup of coffee, and you look like you could use one. Why don't you come with me; it's only a few minutes away," Sasori suggested.

"Sure, why not. Sasori, was it," Sakura asked him.

"Yep, that's me. Come on," Sasori said with a smirk while motioning for her to follow him.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the coffee house. It was completely dead because all the students were in classes. They went over to the counter and Sasori ordered for the both of them. "We'll have two regular large coffees," he said with ease.

"Would you like any cream or sugar with those Sir," asked the cashier lady.

"No, I'm good for now," Sasori said with a mischievous smirk. "What about you Mary," he asked Sakura.

"Just a few sugar packets, please," Sakura told the cashier politely.

"Alright, that'll be $4.50 please," the cashier said.

At this, Sasori pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and started to search through his bills for a five. Sakura saw this and couldn't believe her eyes. He kept searching through bill after bill, but there was no sign of a five. He flipped through hundred dollar bills like they were ones. After not being able to find anything lower than a fifty, he asked the cashier if she could make change for it. She said she couldn't, and was just as amazed at his wealth as Sakura was. He then went to plan B. He looked through his credit cards and took out his black card, which were known to have almost unlimited credit limits. He ran his card through the machine, typed in his pin code, and put it away. The cashier then gave them their two large coffees and a few packets of sugar for Sakura.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were sitting comfortably in a booth at the other side of the coffee shop, facing away from the counter. Sakura proceeded to pour her sugar into her coffee as Sasori pulled a little plastic bag out of his jacket pocket, which contained a small amount of meth.

"What's that," Sakura asked curiously.

"It's my own special blend of sugar," Sasori said with a playful smirk as he poured the meth into his coffee cup.

"Oh," Sakura said still a little confused as to why he wouldn't just use the sugar at the coffee shop.

"Mary as a nickname really does fit you well," Sasori said continuing his smirk as he started fishing through his jacket pocket for his flask.

"Why do you say that," Sakura asked politely.

"You're very naive," Sasori said as he pulled out a small bong from his pocket in order to reach his flask more easily.

"Is that a bong," Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe I spoke to soon Mary," Sasori smirked while pulling out his flask of scotch.

"You can't have that in here; what if someone sees you," Sakura asked scared, referring to his bong.

"Relax Mary, it's not like I'm going to smoke with it in here," Sasori assured her while pouring some of the scotch from his flask into his coffee.

"That isn't cream; you're going to get in trouble," Sakura said with shock still evident in her face.

"And, that wasn't sugar I used in my coffee either. Mary, believe me...it's okay," Sasori said perfectly calm while he put his flask and bong away in his blazer's inside pockets.

"But...it's a public place. And, you just mixed drugs and alcohol into your drink," Sakura exclaimed in pure shock.

"I do it all the time Mary. There's no one here except the cashier, but she can't see us," Sasori explained coolly as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Is that why you had so much money? Do you sell drugs," Sakura asked unsurely while taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Yep," Sasori said happily with a grin as he took another sip. His answer however, caused Sakura to spit out her coffee.

* * *

I absolutely love Sasori's character in my story. He always makes me want to laugh. Also, Kin was the girl from the sound village in the Chuunin exams, if you were wondering. Please Review! 

-Pumpkinhead1870-


	6. Acts of Tomfoolery

Hey there fans. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Acts of Tomfoolery

It was official; Deidara was completely bored out of his mind. But then again, it was to be expected when you were in bible study with Father Kakashi. Once in a while Father Kakashi would have class discussions, but not usually. All they ever really did was read the bible over and over again; while Father Kakashi would read his porn books that he hid in his large version of the bible. That was another thing; for a Catholic School, the nuns and priests were pretty corrupt, or _'out of their fucking minds'_ as Sasori often put it. All the nuns and priests claimed to be celibate, but Deidara knew for a fact that that was a bunch of bullshit. Besides Father Kakashi's deviant porn hobby, he was also currently sleeping with the main office secretary, Sister Shizune.

Deidara happened to notice this little affair last school year when he had accidentally left his bible in Kakashi's classroom. He had gone back to the classroom that night and caught Father Kakashi and Sister Shizune in quite the compromising position, and this didn't sit over to well with Father Kakashi. Deidara of course promised not to tell the head master, while in return Father Kakashi promised not to give Deidara any detentions for the rest of that school year. No doubt, the other staff members probably would have believed Father Kakashi and Sister Shizune over Deidara, but Father Kakashi couldn't take any chances. Father Kakashi had always held some loathsome hatred ever since the incident, but tried to restrain his bad feelings for the boy. Luckily, it was a new school year now and Kakashi could once again give Deidara detentions if he did something wrong. He disliked the feeling of Deidara having some power over him, and was glad the whole fiasco was over with.

Deidara was currently drumming his fingers on the desk when he looked up at the clock. It was only 12:30pm, which meant he still had another twenty five minutes until class ended and he could go to his hour long lunch break. His boredom was getting even worse and he couldn't stop fidgeting around in his seat. He couldn't help it; he was always constantly fidgeting in every class except art. Art was his favorite class and it always seemed to calm him down, especially when he was using clay. Art was like a natural high for Deidara, and he was glad for that. He often times brought clay with him to his classes to help is problem, but he was completely out of clay today. Because of this little predicament that he was in, he planned on going to see Sasori during lunch to get some pot to calm him down.

* * *

"Hahaha...Mary, you okay," Sasori asked happily, partially out of concern and partially because the drugs and alcohol were starting to kick in. 

"You just openly admitted to selling drugs," Sakura exclaimed while choking on the coffee she hadn't spit out of her mouth.

"Yeah, everyone knows that I do. It's common knowledge," Sasori explained happily while continuing to drink his coffee.

Now Sakura was confused on what to do. She could say she doesn't associate with people like him and leave, but to tell the truth he hadn't done anything wrong or mean to her. Actually, he had been quite the opposite. He had saved her from that paranoid bitch Kin, and he was nice enough to buy her coffee in attempt to get to know her. He hadn't once offered her any drugs and was being a complete gentleman, aside for one of his comments that she didn't completely understand. With this thought, Sakura concluded that it would be very rude on her part just to cast him off because he had some personal issues, so she decided to get to know him better before making an opinion of him. Sakura's shock had worn off by now, and she decided to start that 'getting to know him thing.' "So, you mentioned Deidara back outside with that girl. Do you know him," Sakura asked calmly with a polite smile.

"Dei, yeah; he's my best friend. He mentioned you Mary, actually," Sasori said while grinning and taking another long sip of his coffee.

"Really," Sakura said while blushing and looking away, do to Sasori's comment. It was when Sasori saw Sakura's reaction that he smirked and realized what his relationship with her would be. _'Friends.' _He had liked Sakura a little because she was different from all the girls he usually dated, but realized that she liked Deidara, even if it was just a little bit. Sasori and Deidara had an unspoken agreement when it came to girls. Sasori would back off if he noticed that Deidara really liked a girl or the girl really liked Deidara, and Deidara would do the same for him. They never let anything come between their friendship.

* * *

It was about 12:50pm now, and Sakura and Sasori had been talking and laughing for over twenty minutes. Sakura had become much more comfortable around Sasori in this short time span, and he was starting to grow on her. _'Maybe we can be friends after all. Even though he has a drug problem, he's really nice and funny,'_ Sakura thought happily. It was true; Sasori was a very well liked person because he had an incredible personality and an unbelievable humor. "Oh no, it's almost 1:00pm. I still have all my errands to run. I'm sorry Sasori, but I have to go," Sakura said stressfully while standing up and remembering all the stuff she had to do. 

"It's okay Mary, don't stress. I'll help you get all your stuff done. It's not like I'm going to my classes this afternoon anyway," Sasori said while finishing his so called _coffee_.

"Really, thanks," Sakura said as a sign of relief flushed over her face.

"Almost 1:00pm you said? Well all the students have lunch for an hour, and then they head back to classes for another hour until 3:00pm. Why don't we do one of your errands now, and then we can go get lunch," Sasori suggested happily with a grin.

"That sounds good I guess," Sakura decided while taking out her list of things to do. "First I have to get my uniforms from the school laundry mat," Sakura told Sasori.

"I say you don't get them. Just run around the campus naked. I'm sure you'll make many guy friends Mary," Sasori said with a playful smirk.

"Funny Sasori," Sakura tried to say sarcastically, but couldn't help smiling. "Come on lets go," Sakura stated.

"Yeah, okay. The school Laundry mat is right down the...," Sasori said, but stopped when he got an evilly genius idea.

"What are you thinking about," Sakura asked curiously, a little worried due to the mischievous smirk that graced his face. Sakura hadn't known Sasori very long, but she knew that that mischievous smirk of his meant he was thinking of doing something that would be frowned upon by many adults.

"Nothing, nothing," Sasori answered grinning with excitement.

"I don't believe you, but I have to go to the bathroom. Don't do anything bad while I'm gone," Sakura warned him as she started walking toward the coffee shop's bathroom. Sakura hadn't noticed, but Sasori sure did. Besides being able to get sugar packets from the counter lady, there were also small sugar shakers on each table. Sasori happily took their table's somewhat empty sugar shaker in his hand and unscrewed the top. He then proceeded to pull out another packet of meth from his jacket's inside pocket and mixed it in with the little sugar that was left in the shaker. After he was done, he screwed the top back on and pocketed the empty meth packet. It was then that Sakura emerged from the bathroom and sat back down at the table across from him.

"Lets go," Sasori said with a grin that was so large it could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money.

"Sasori, what did you do," Sakura asked accusingly while getting up to leave with him.

Nothing Mary; lets just say that next time someone needs sugar they might get a little surprise," Sasori said still grinning like a mad man.

No, you didn't," Sakura asked in shock, while looking down at the sugar shaker.

"Hahaha...oh but I did," Sasori chimed merrily as he ran outside the coffee shop.

* * *

Classes had ended for lunch five minutes ago, and Deidara was making his way over to the guy's student housing in search of his friend. He was walking up the stairs to Sasori's room on the second floor when he smelled the rank stench of puke wafting from the very floor he was heading to. Once he reached the second floor, he realized where the smell had originated. Kisame was standing over a trash can in the guy's lounge, still throwing up from last night. "Hey Kisame, are you okay? That smells awful, yeah," Deidara said somewhat rudely over to Kisame from the top of the stairs. 

"Shut up or I'll get Samehada and beat your face in, Blondie," retorted Kisame with a glare that would seriously do some damage if looks could kill. Samehada was a very large bat that Kisame used during baseball season for his power hits, and it wasn't something you wanted to get in the way of when swung by him. Kisame was a very large senior with the muscles to match. His hair was navy blue and spiked up, while his skin tone was a pale grayish-blue. He had beady black eyes with three lines under them that resembled gills, and very jaggedly sharp teeth. Kisame didn't actually hate Deidara; they were actually pretty good friends. Kisame was just always in a bad mood when he was hung over from the previous night, which was often.

"Sorry, yeah," Deidara said while smiling nervously at Kisame. Kisame nodded with a grunt of understanding. He then sauntered over to one of the couches and collapsed with a loud thud as he hit it. Deidara took Kisame's casual action as a sign of Kisame relaxing and letting his guard down, so he walked over and took a seat in a large chair next to the couch.

"Ahahah...I'm still really hung over from last night and my headache is worse than usual, Kisame moaned out in discomfort. "I'm never drinking again," he added.

"Hahaha...I highly doubt that, yeah. You'll be back to the bottle by tonight," Deidara mused with a laugh. All Deidara got as a response was another sound of discomfort from Kisame. "Hey, do you know if Sasori is still in his room, yeah" Deidara asked.

"Na, he left over an hour ago," Kisame forced out.

"Did he say where he was going, yeah" Deidara asked in response to Kisame's answer.

"I didn't talk to him; I just heard his door shut, which he did loudly I might add," Kisame said with annoyance obvious in his voice. "We don't have soccer practice today do we," Kisame managed to ask.

"Yeah, we do. Coach will be pissed at you if you're late again, yeah," Deidara warned him.

"Fucking Coach; thinks he's holier than God," Kisame said angrily.

"Well he is a priest, yeah," Deidara stated smoothly.

"I may be hung over, but Samehada is still only a few doors down," Kisame stated coldly do to Deidara's comment.

"Okay, okay...I get it, yeah. You're in a bad mood. Just chill out and I'll catch up with you later, yeah," Deidara said while getting up to leave and avoid getting killed for aggravating Kisame any further.

* * *

Sasori and Sakura were now at the school laundry mat picking up her uniforms. Sakura had left Sasori by himself to sit next to the door so he couldn't get into anymore trouble, while she went over to the counter to talk to the lady. He had been waiting for only five minutes and was ready to jump out of his seat. He took a swish of scotch from his flask and put it away carefully. He made a quick glance at Sakura and noticed she wasn't going to be done talking to the lady for probably another five minutes or so. He was completely bored and was desperately looking for something to occupy his attention. 

Sasori then spotted a freshman guy by the name of Konohamaru putting his clothing in one of the washing machines. The young guy had average brown hair, but was quite small compared to Sasori and some of the other senior boys. He was known of by everyone, even though he was seen as slightly annoying in the eyes of the older kids. He was known of by everyone because he was the grandson of the very old highest priest known as The Third. The Third wasn't always a priest. He had kids and a wife when he was younger, but after the death of his wife at a young age, became a priest for SMA. The Third use to be the Head Master of SMA, but had recently stepped down from his position due to the suggestion of one priest who wanted the job and his old age.

Konohamaru had forgotten to get change to run the machine, so he temporarily left his washing machine and went to the front desk to exchange a dollar for four quarters. As Konohamaru was walking over to the front desk, Sasori's mouth quirked up into that mischievous smirk of his, as a thought of how to beat his boredom came to mind. He quickly got to his feet and quietly headed over toward the machine that held Konohamaru's clothing. He then took the box of soap powder and dumped a good amount of it into the washing machine. After closing the door to the machine he crept back to his seat by the door with a satisfied grin on his face. He knew that this trick was more of a Deidara type thing, but he was so bored that he didn't even care. Konohamaru made his way back to the machine that held his clothes and place the coins in the machine. He then pressed the start button and went to sit down and read a magazine.

* * *

Sakura had finished talking to the lady about the strict dress code by now and was heading over to a very amused Sasori with her bag of clothes in hand. 

"What has you so happy," she asked Sasori as she noticed his huge grin.

"Oh, nothing...yet," he said with anticipation as he took out his flask for a self congratulatory drink of Scotch.

"Sasori, what's going on," Sakura demanded.

"Just wait and see Mary, just wait and see," he said giving her his mischievous smirk.

"Oh God, this isn't going to be good," Sakura said as she turned around to a very weird sound. The machine that held Konoamaru's clothing was now filled beyond capacity with foamy soap, and was ready to fill the entire room.

As soon as Konohamaru looked up from his magazine, the machine door exploded off its hinges. The foamy soap was spewing everywhere and Konohamaru started screaming as he ran to the machine saying, "my clothes!"

"Hahaha...lets go Mary," Sasori said as his eyes filled with gleam and excitement from a job well done. He then stood up next to a wide eyed Sakura and grabbed her bag filled with school uniforms.

"SASORI," screamed the laundry mat lady angrily from behind the counter as she started rushing over to Sasori, trying to pass the mess that was now filling the entire building. But, she accidentally slipped and flew into the mound of foamy soap face first.

"Yeah, we should really go now," Sasori said with Sakura's bag slung over one shoulder as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the building.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am totally obsessed with Sasori's character, if you haven't figured that out yet. Don't worry, Deidara will meet up with them soon. I'm planing on having a pretty long story, so this is still just the very beginning. Please review.

Until later,

-Pumpkinhead1870-


	7. Uncharted Sectors of the Cerebrum

Hey there everyone. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter up, but I had a week of hell at school because all my teachers have decided to cram everything in before midterms. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Here is chapter seven.

* * *

Uncharted Sectors of the Cerebrum

It was around 1:20pm now, and Sasori was currently lying rather impatiently on Sakura's bed smoking a joint. They came to the girls dorms so Sakura could change into one of her new uniforms before going to lunch. Technically, the dorm rules stated that guys weren't allowed in the girl dorms and that girls weren't allowed in the guy dorms, but Sasori was never really the type for rules.

"Come on Mary; it doesn't take that long to put on a dress," Sasori stated annoyed.

"I'm coming," Sakura assured him as she stepped out of the bathroom into her room. Sasori then tilted his head to glance at Sakura, as if he was about to make a comment on how long it took her to change, but instead found that he was unable to speak a single syllable as he stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. His eyes roamed up and down her new uniform that fitted to every curve of her body perfectly. She had on a classic Catholic school jumper with a short sleeved white collared shirt underneath it, a pair of regular old saddle shoes, and a pair of stockings that displayed her well defined legs. "What, do I look bad," Sakura asked unconfidently to the guy staring at her strangely.

"N-no," was all that Sasori could stammer out as he continued to fixate on the radiant girl in front of him. She was elegant and delicate looking, but was alluring and enticing as well. Sasori couldn't help but feel himself slightly loosing control of his body as he gazed at her, but couldn't force himself to look away, no matter what his mind told him. He had subconsciously promised her to Deidara, but felt his own needs kicking in. As he internally battled out his confusion on how to proceed he felt a pain of guilt and shame wash over him, not from the possibility of hurting Deidara, but from his own insolence. As he continued to gaze at the beauty across from him, he realized that she was far to divine of a creature to think of her being in any compromising position with him. He felt dirty for his body's betrayal, and soon enough found himself starting to compose himself courtly. Sasori had never felt bad about his body's desires before, but Sakura was different than the girls that Sasori was use to. Sasori unintentionally tended to leave the innocent girls alone, and he finally understood why. He couldn't bring himself to corrupt such a heavenly thing, nor did he want anyone else to, including Deidara.

"Are you okay Sasori? You look kind of out of it," Sakura stated with concern.

"Oh, yeah...I'm fine, Mary," Sasori assured her with a slight smile. He couldn't bring himself to smirk at her right now because of all the sorrow he was feeling about the day that they had in front of them. Sasori knew that the other boys at the school would look at her the same lusty way he just had, and this depressed him to no end. He couldn't help feeling a little like Holden Caulfield from Catcher in the Rye; wanting to do nothing but protect and shelter her from the cold world.

"Good, so what now," Sakura asked with a happy smile gracing her face as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sasori's lying form.

"Well, I was thinking we should go get lunch, but I'm not so sure anymore," Sasori stated sadly with an ever growing frown on his face.

"Why not," Sakura curiously asked raising a pink eyebrow.

"Ah, never mind," Sasori said as he sat up and gave her a fake smile, while he was continuing to frown on the inside. There was a reason to why Sasori was uneasy about going to the Cafeteria, but he wasn't about to explain it to her because he didn't feel she would understand.

"Okay...are you sure you're fine Sasori? You're acting a lot different than before," she pointed out with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need something to ease my mind," Sasori replied honestly, losing the fake smile that was on his face. It was true, Sasori had slipped into a somewhat depressed stated due to the fact that he could definitely use a drink and some drugs. He had been smoking a joint while waiting for her, but his body was so use to marijuana by now that it didn't have that much of an impact on him anymore. Sasori had claimed that he used drugs because he enjoyed them, but that wasn't entirely true. He enjoyed them, but his main reason behind using them was a lot different than what he led people to believe. Deidara was the only one that knew the truth, and that was how Sasori had planed to keep it. Sasori had a very complicated life that many could never begin to understand. He had subliminal scars that ran deep, and he chose to mask them from the world. He was a screwed up person, and continuously suffered due to it. Sasori was constantly high because he would other wise sink into a deep depression. He feared his ingenious mind and its ability to understand concepts that humans shouldn't ever be able to comprehend. He feared the radical thoughts that constantly poured out of his mind. He feared the ghosts of his past. But, mostly he feared complete and utter loneliness.

It was a few seconds after Sasori unsuccessfully assured her that he was fine that Sakura leaned over and kissed Sasori on the cheek while pulling him into a friendly embrace to comfort him from the look of distraught that had found its way onto his angelic face. She wasn't sure what was bothering Sasori, but she did what she could to help ease his inner torment. He smiled at her kindness and returned the hug. They broke apart after a minute or so and neither one said anything as they sat there just staring at one another in a comfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said because Sakura could see the appreciation in his eyes. She didn't know him well, but she could tell that he was a good person underneath whatever pain it was that he held.

After a little while of just looking at one another, Sasori was the first speak. "We should go before we miss lunch."

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura responded, but kept her eyes locked on Sasori the whole time she said it. He was a truly fascinating person, but she could tell that he held many dark secrets that she would never come to know or understand. It was good to be able to trust someone and share personal things with them, but some things were best left in the darkness of whence they came. Sakura understood this, but couldn't help her feelings of curiosity and empathy for the redhead. She promised herself that one day she would figure some things out and help him to her best ability, but that day wasn't today and she didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer. She slowly rose to her feet and reached a hand out to help Sasori up. He gladly accepted it, and they quietly headed out of the room.

* * *

I liked this chapter because it was sort of different, and it was definitely inspired by Coldplay. It was more serious and we got to see a tad bit more into Sasori's mind. But, we have only scratched the surface on him. Also, incase your getting confused by Sakura and Sasori, they're just friends but Sasori is very much attracted to her, and feels bad because of it. I'll try to update soon, and incorporate more characters. Please review! 


	8. Laconic Encounters

Hey there everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here is chapter 8.

* * *

Laconic Encounters

"Shit," Itachi yelled as he jumped out of his bed after glancing at the clock.

"Itachi, what are you doing," asked the voice of a girl that was still half asleep under the covers of Itachi's bed.

"Ami, get up. It's 1:30pm," Itachi said void of all emotion.

"So... just go back to sleep," Ami said with a yawn.

"We missed all our morning classes and half of lunch. Get out of my bed," Itachi said with slight annoyance.

"Geese, for someone that I let fuck me last night, you sure are pretty uncaring," she stated boldly.

"hn," Itachi stated somewhat amused.

"What's that suppose to mean," Ami asked.

"It's funny how you seem to think that you let me fuck you last night, when in actuality you, along with basically every other girl at this school, were the one begging me to let you come to my bed," Itachi answered arrogantly. The room was met with silence. "Just as I thought," Itachi said as he zipped up his pants and started to button his collard shirt. "If you're lucky, you might just get the chance to come back here in the future. But, I wouldn't hold my breath. You weren't that great, and there are plenty of other girls at this school that I have yet to explore," he said while tying his tie. With that said, Ami slowly got to her feet and started to dress herself as well. "Good girl," Itachi said as he caressed her face along her jaw bone. Itachi then grabbed his book bag and walk out of his room, leaving Ami to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Sasori stop, that's not good for you," Sakura said as she tried to grab a packet of meth and a flask of scotch away from Sasori. 

"Mary, it's okay. I need something to calm me down a little," Sasori said as he swallowed the meth and took a long swoosh from his flask.

"I wish you didn't do drugs," Sakura stated sadly.

"Yeah, me to," Sasori agreed with a small smile.

"Then why do you," Sakura asked confused.

"It's a long story; lets just get to lunch," Sasori said trying to avoid the topic.

* * *

"Well well, what do we have here? Itachi Uchiha, getting out of bed at one thirty are we? Your parents must be proud," Kisame said as Itachi made his way over to the lunch table. 

"Hn," was all that was said in reply. He gracefully sat down in the seat with his back to the balcony railing overlooking the entire lower section of the cafeteria.

"So, long night," Kisame inquired with a toothy grin.

"You could say that," Itachi answered with a slight smirk.

"So, who the fuck was it," Hidan asked impatiently.

"Yeah, who'd you bang," Kisame added, just as curious as Hidan.

"Just that Ami girl," Itachi said as he grabbed an apple from Kisame's tray and bit into it.

"That girl is fucking hot as hell," Hidan said as his eyes started roaming the cafeteria for Ami and her group of friends.

"She any good," Kisame asked with that toothy grin of his.

"Na, she was a waste of time, and she has been around the block a few times," Itachi answered as he took another bite of Kisame's red apple. "You can have her Hidan, if you want," Itachi added.

"Fuck yeah," Hidan cheered.

"Hey Itachi, I'd turn around and look down at the main entrance if I were you," Kisame warned with a toothy smirk.

"Why," Itachi questioned without making any notion of turning around.

"Because you should see the hot piece of ass that Sasori has with him," Kisame answered with his smirk still very evident. With this said, all of the guys at the table turned around and look down to see Sasori and Sakura as they made their way into the cafeteria.

"Tobi doesn't think Sasori has a hot ass," Tobi said.

"He wasn't talking about Sasori you fucking idiot. He was talking about the fucking hot girl with him," Hidan told Tobi.

"Oh, you mean the pretty girl with pink hair," Tobi asked.

"The fucking hot pretty girl with pink hair," Hidan corrected.

"What do you think Itachi," Kisame asked.

Itachi remained inconversable. He just sat there staring fixated on the ravishingly beautiful girl with elongated pink hair that stood on the lower section of the cafeteria below him. He analyzed every constituent of her flawless body. He studied her graceful movement, the way her hair swayed with each step she took, her shapely thin legs, her curvaceous hips, her small yet befitting chest, her delicate figure, and most of all her stunning emerald green eyes that seemed to shine brilliantly against the light in the cafeteria. She was perfect, and at that second Itachi was determined to make her his. "I'll be back," he stated void of all emotion as he started walking with an air of confidence down the large mahogany staircase, only focusing on the beautiful girl that was now seated at a table across the cafeteria.

"Well, we know what he'll be _doing_ tonight," Kisame said with a small chuckle.

"What, sleeping," Tobi questioned.

_Smack

* * *

_

"Well, here we are Mary; the Saint Michael's Academy cafeteria," Sasori said while pushing open the two large dark wood doors. Sakura stood there with her mouth agape. The room was enormous, and sat a large number of students. It was elegant, and like the rest of the school held the same gothic look to it. The tables looked to be made of pure dark mahogany with chairs to match. Along the second floor part of the room were large stain glass windows of assorted colors that allowed for light to enter beautifully into the room. The ceilings were high and sat a good three floors up, and were covered with a gorgeous rendition of the sistine chapel. The floor was made of flawless stonework, and the room was lit with the most stunning chandeliers you could ever see. Along the second floor windows sat a balcony level that twisted around the room and had many different exits that lead to other sections of the building. The balcony also sat a few tables and could easily be accessed by the huge staircase that sat on the opposite side of the room from the main exit where Sakura stood. "Come on Mary, It's not that big of a deal," Sasori teased with a playful smile.

"Are you kidding me, It's amazing," Sakura stated with shocked eyes scanning over every inch of the room in front of her.

"Yeah, okay. It's pretty cool," Sasori gave in, while pulling Sakura along into the huge room. As they made their way down the middle aisle of the dining room, Sakura felt the stares of a lot of the students. "Ignore them, Mary," Sasori said while placing an arm protectively around her waist, trying to ease her discomfort. "They're just jealous or stunned," he added.

"So, where are we sitting," Sakura asked, still a bit uncomfortable by all the onlookers.

"Over here is fine," Sasori said nonchalantly as he lead Sakura to one of the small four person tables in the lower section of the cafeteria. Sakura sat facing the balcony, while Sasori sat down lazily next to her. "I'll go get us some food," Sasori stated while getting up. "Come find me if you need something," he advised while starting to walk toward the serving windows, which were conveniently placed right under the balcony on both sides of the giant staircase. He easily made his way over to the stairs and paused as he met face to face with Itachi. "Itachi," Sasori greeted plainly.

"Sasori," Itachi greeted back with the same amount of cheer. Tension filled the air as the two stood there continuing to stare into the eyes of one another. After a minute or two the guys parted their ways. Itachi headed strait down the main aisle without looking back, while Sasori started walking backwards, watching Itachi, as he himself made his way to the lunch line. _'What's he up to,'_ thought Sasori as he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha's back. _'Agh, who cares,'_ Sasori thought as he turned back around to continue walking straight for the cafeteria line.

* * *

Sakura sat there at the table looking around the dining room at all the students. There were so many of them and Sakura couldn't help but feel insecure next to so many people she didn't know, which was saying a lot considering Sakura was a very secure person. As she was lost in her train of thought, she was quickly brought back to reality as a guy leaned with his back up against the side of her table with his arms crossed. He gently turned his head toward her and gazed at her with his hypnotizing dark ebony eyes. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail with a few shorter pieces hanging along the side of his face. It's color was a shining shade of onyx, completely complimenting his eyes in every right way. His face was manly and held a strong well defined jawbone, while it also held a glimpse of youth. Aside from slight crease lines under his eyes, his face was flawless. _'well, if he's going for that whole tall, dark, and handsome look then he has totally hit the mark,'_ Sakura thought as she continued to look at the guy staring down at her. Minutes passed and he still had yet to utter one syllable. Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable under his intense stare, and looked away. At this he simply smirked. Sakura looked back at the guy in front of her. "What," she asked somewhat annoyed by his smirk. 

"Nothing," he said back with the smirk still evident on his face.

"Why are you looking at me," Sakura asked uncomfortably.

"No reason," he answered.

"Well it's not polite to...," Sakura started to state, but was cut off.

"What's your name," he inquired.

"Sakura Haruno," she stated.

"Hn," he said as a response.

"what's yours," Sakura asked back.

"Itachi Uchiha," he answered. "Are you new," he asked casually.

"Yes, I just got here today from...," Sakura said until she was once again interrupted, but not by who she thought she would be interrupted by.

"Hey there Cherry Blossom, yeah," Deidara said as he tenderly wrapped both his arms around Sakura, while he placed his chin on her shoulder. "Itachi, what are you doing here, yeah" Deidara asked protectively with his eyes looking straight up at the guy in front of Sakura.

"Just welcoming a new student," he replied back smoothly.

"Well, I highly doubt that they would choose _you_ as someone to welcome newcomers to our school, yeah," Deidara responded with a smirk.

"Hn," Itachi said and started to walk back toward his table.

"That guy is an asshole, yeah" Deidara told Sakura as his eyes narrowed toward Itachi's back.

"He's not that bad," Sakura calmly protested. "But, he did stare at me for a while; it was sort of uncomfortable," Sakura added.

"Just stay away from him Cherry Blossom. He's no good, yeah," Deidara warned her.

* * *

"Look what we have here. The notorious ladies man Itachi Uchiha was outdone by Blondie. How amusing," Kisame teased as Itachi once again took his seat with his back facing the lower section of the cafeteria. 

"Bad timing, that's all," Itachi responded.

"Please, he outdid the fucking shit out of you," Hidan retorted. Hidan's comment was met with a killer Uchiha death glare that set him in his place. "Or not hehe," Hidan laughed uncomfortably.

"Hidan didn't swear; he's lying," Tobi stated in a playful tone.

_Smack_

"Shut the fuck up Tobi," Hidan said while hitting him hard. Itachi once again glared at Hidan.

"Tobi is delusional, he doesn't even know what's going on half the time," Hidan assured Itachi.

"Yes Tobi does, and Hidan was ly...," Tobi started to defend himself.

_Smack_

"Anyway, don't worry. You still have plenty of time to seal the deal, and it's not like she turned you down. Deidara just got in the way," Kisame assured him.

"I'm not worried," Itachi answered arrogantly while taking a bite of the apple he was eating earlier.

* * *

Yay, we finally have an antagonist to the story. Yeah, I know. I love Itachi too and I don't think he is purely evil, but I needed someone to play the bad guy, so here we are. Also, incase you didn't know, Ami is the girl with purple hair from episode 41 who made fun of Sakura, but got flowers thrown in her mouth by Ino when they were little. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to add a lot more characters so don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

-Pumpkinhead1870-


	9. Feral Tales and Irrepressible Petulance

Hey everyone. You guys are truly great. I love getting all the reviews. It makes me feel like I actually have friends. Just kidding about that last part. Don't worry, I have friends. But please continue to review anyway. So, I'm sorry I have taken forever to update, but I just got throught the dreaded midterms this week, and it was brutal. Luckily all that studying is over now and I'll hopefully have more time to write since the second quarter is also over. I made this chapter longer, and I hope you like it. It also has two new characters intoduced into it, so enjoy.

* * *

Feral Tales and Irrepressible Petulance

"Not eating Cherry Blossom, yeah," Deidara asked Sakura as he grabbed the seat to her left.

"No, Sasori is getting food for me," she replied honestly.

"You met Sasori, yeah," he asked with a grin.

"Well, it was more of a rescue than a friendly meeting," Sakura explained.

"Rescue, yeah. Making enemies already, Cherry Blossom," Deidara inquired with a smirk.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was attacked by an angry fangirl," she bellowed in defense. "Your fangirl actually," Sakura added.

"Is that so, yeah? I can't help if I'm simply irresistible to all girls. And some guys I might add, but sadly for them I don't swing that way, yeah," Deidara stated with a cocky smirk.

"You sure, Deidara," Sasori said while placing down two trays on the table, and taking the seat across from Deidara and to Sakura's right.

"What is that supposed to mean, and where have you been all day? I was looking for you everywhere, yeah," Deidara asked.

"Well to answer your first question, last year you started hitting on me and feeling up my leg at the party I threw after finals," Sasori told Deidara. Sakura started to laugh.

"I was drunk, yeah," Deidara said in a very unamused tone while showing his signature frown-pout.

"Regardless, it was still a homosexual pass at me. And, I think Mary can answer your second question better than me," Sasori said with a huge grin.

Sakura met his grin and glared back. "Well, as you know, I was attacked by your super fan Kin, then I was dragged to the coffee shop with Sasori where he basically took out all his drugs on the table for everyone to see...," Sakura started.

"First off Mary, no one was in there, and secondly I only took out a bong, a packet of meth, and some scotch," Sasori stated in his defense.

"Yeah, that's three more socially unacceptable things than I have ever taken out in a public place for my entire life, or in private for that matter," Sakura said.

"What can I say Mary, I'm a one-of-a-kind type guy," Sasori said with an innocent smile.

"So then Sasori decided that it would be a good idea to fill the sugar shaker with _meth_...," Sakura started.

"Nice yeah," Deidara said as he high fived Sasori.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Sasori said with a grin.

"Anyway, then we went to the laundry mat to get my clothes and Einstein over here decided to have a _little experiment_," Sakura said as she glared at Sasori.

"What, I was only helping Konohamaru with his laundry," Sasori responded sweetly while he picked up his slice of pizza and started eating it innocently.

"Yeah, helping by flooding the entire building with bubbles," Sakura stated while starting to eat her pizza as well.

"That's just a minor detail. Over all, I believe that I was quite helpful. That building looked pretty dirty anyway. I did them a public service," Sasori said with an air of pride.

"Well aren't you a regular Mother Teresa. They should give you a metal," Sakura stated sarcastically.

"Finally, someone is seeing it my way," Sasori said. "But, Deidara still pulled the prank off way better last year," Sasori added while continuing to eat his pizza.

"Why what did you do," Sakura asked Deidara slowly, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

At this, Deidara grinned with a wild look in his eye as he began to tell his story. "Well it all happened last year after Sasori and I decided to go clean our clothes. We had these two huge piles of dirty clothes because we didn't wash them for like over a month or so, yeah. There were so many people in there and I was getting really antsy just having to wait there while our clothes were washing, so I came up with the perfect prank. I was going to blow the whole room up with clothes and soapy foam. I added an outrageous amount of soap powder and cranked the machine on high, yeah. After waiting less than a minute, the washer reached its pressure limit and...Boom! Bubbly soap flew everywhere, yeah. People started screaming, and soon the room was filled up to everyone's necks with foam. Although, what made it even better was when one of our friends, named Kisame, walk in and accidentally slipped and flew under all the foam. He has a little problem where people often confuse him with being a walking shark, so that didn't go over to well, yeah. He started grabbing at peoples legs trying to get up from under the bubbles, and people started screaming even louder. He was able to get his head partially above the bubbles, and people were screaming shark as they saw his hair, which they mistaked for a fin and his teeth, which are kind of pointy. Apparently some random student that was walking by outside got scared and called the fire department when they saw the washing machine first blow up, because there was a slight fire due to the technology program melt down, yeah. So by the time when Kisame was flopping around, the fire fighters were there hacking down the doors, which scared the people even more. With all of this going on, mass panic broke loose and people started braking through windows to get out. Five ambulances, fifteen people slightly injured, and one traumatized Kisame later, I was sent to the Head Master's office where I was given a months detention with Ibiki Morino and put on probation for the rest of the school year, yeah," Deidara finished with a feeling of self satisfaction and the biggest grin you could ever see.

"You're insane," Sakura said with shock evident on her face.

"I prefer mentally unstable, yeah," Deidara said as he grabbed the piece of pizza that Sakura was eating away from her and took a bite of it.

* * *

Lunch ended over ten minutes ago, and all the students had rushed off to their classes by now. Deidara, Sasori, and Sakura were now making their way over to the school union building to get Sakura's ID card.

"So, what happened after the laundry mat, yeah? You never told me," Deidara inquired.

"Well, nothing really; we just went back to my room so I could change into my uniform," Sakura said.

"Is that so, yeah," Deidara asked.

"Well, that and I had mad hot sex with Mary," Sasori said while laughing. His response was met by a hard punched in the arm from Sakura.

"Funny Sasori," Sakura stated sarcastically.

"I thought it was," Sasori responded with an amused face.

"So, after the brief _sex_, we headed over to the cafeteria, and Sasori went to get us food. Then that Itachi guy came over, and that's where you came in," Sakura told Deidara.

"Wait, hold on. Itachi came over to you. That fucking bastard, I knew he was up to something. He didn't make a pass at you, did he Mary," Sasori asked as he stopped walking, and put an arm out to stop the other two as well.

"Well not exactly. He basically just stood there staring at me. By the time we even started talking, Deidara was already there and he left," Sakura said while thinking back on her strange meeting with the Uchiha.

"Dei, this isn't good," Sasori said with all seriousness.

"Yeah, I know," Deidara said back.

"What's the big deal? He didn't even hit on me," Sakura stated in confusion.

"Look Sakura, you just have to trust us on this guy," Sasori warned.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they had made it to the school union building. It was a rather small building, but large enough to hold its purpose.

"So, remind me again why we're here Mary," Sasori asked.

"I have to get my student ID," Sakura said.

Ah, the school union building. One of the most hated places on campus for Sasori. It was here that he had his student court hearings for getting caught selling alcohol, going to class intoxicated, having sex in Orochimaru's science supply closet, grabbing the headmaster Tsunade's boobs to see if they were real, sucker punching the teacher's aid Kabuto in the face, and stealing all the extra condoms from the health room. All the incidents ended with Sasori only getting a few detentions each time, but he still disliked the place none the less.

Besides student court hearings, the school union building was also used for additional purposes which included: student government, teacher board meetings, student counsel, student forum, debate team, and the dreaded detentions with Ibiki Morino.

They made their way up the stone steps to the school union building and carefully opened the large doors. They then crossed the tiled floor over to the main desk in the main entrance area. Once here, Sasori presumed to put one elbow lazily on the counter and rested his head on it with a look of boredom placed on his face. He then gave out an agitated grunting noise which seemed to get the attention of the boy who had had his back facing them when they first entered. "Oh, sorry Sasori; I didn't think to see you in here until classes ended," the boy said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm not here for detention...well not yet at least," Sasori answered with a mischievous grin.

"Well, you can't use the copy machine. Not after what you and Deidara did last time," the boy told him firmly.

"Who said anything about using the copy machine? Besides, we only copied our butts a few times," he finished with a playful grin.

"Regardless, I still got in trouble for your clowning around with school property. So, if your not here for detention or making my job harder, what are you here for," the boy asked somewhat annoyed.

"I'm new here and I need my school ID card," Sakura said sweetly as she stepped up to the counter from behind the two boys, who were previously hiding her from view.

"I'm Rock Lee. You're name is Sakura, right," the boy asked with a corny smile.

"Yeah," Sakura answered.

"Be my girlfriend, and I promise to protect you from hoodlum like these two," Lee promised with a wink and a cheesy thumbs up. Sakura was speechless at his forwardness, and had her mouth slightly agape.

"She's not interested, Lee," Deidara said while raping his arm protectively around Sakura's shoulder and giving Lee a deadly glare. At this, Sakura gave Deidara a weird look, but he just continued to stare Lee down. Sasori simply sighed and continued to look bored.

"S-sorry," Lee said while trying to look anywhere besides at Deidara.

"That's alright," Sakura answered with a small companionate smile. Deidara continued to stare angrily at Lee, while he gently rubbed his thumb where he was holding Sakura's shoulder.

"Um, well if you follow me to the room behind the desk, I can take your picture and scan it into the computer," Lee said awkwardly.

"Sure," Sakura said as she tried to follow Lee into the room behind the desk. But, to her dismay, Deidara wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. "Deidara," she said while looking at him. He simply glanced at her for a few seconds and grudgingly let go of her. Sakura then followed after Lee and left the two boys to wait by themselves.

"Smooth Dei," Sasori said sarcastically while continuing to lean on the counter.

"Who does that little geek think he is, yeah? He isn't even fully grown yet," Deidara said with annoyance at the whole situation.

"Don't get so jealous man. Besides, you have bigger problems if Itachi is making his way into the picture," Sasori stated calmly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just really worked up today," Deidara responded.

"You should have said so earlier. Come on," Sasori said as he nudged his head toward the door.

* * *

"So, just sit right there and I can take your picture," Lee commanded while pointing to seat. Sakura did as she was told, and Lee moved over behind the large camera stand to adjust it. "I really am sorry to make you feel uncomfortable back there," Lee apologized.

"It's okay Lee," Sakura assured him again.

"It's just, you're really pretty and girls here at this school usually don't like me," Lee told her sadly.

"Why not," Sakura asked him.

"Well for one, I'm not exactly as mysterious as Itachi, as funny and suave as Deidara, or as cool as Sasori. And, they all beat me out in the looks department. All the girls love them, even you" Lee said with a frown.

"No, that isn't true. But, they do have one thing that you don't have," Sakura said with a cute smirk.

"And what's that," Lee asked skeptically.

"Confidence," Sakura supplied.

"Confidence," Lee said back in a question.

"Well yeah. They're all overly assured of themselves," Sakura answered.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara made their way out behind the building and both sat down next to the large rusty dumpster. Sasori easily took out a joint and reached into his pocket for his lighter. "Damn, I must of left my lighter back in my room. Do you have yours with you, Dei," Sasori asked the blonde sitting next to him.

"Yeah, hold on," Deidara said while fishing into his pant pocket for his lighter. "Here," he said while tossing it to his friend. Sasori caught the lighter and flicked it open with his hand. He lit the joint and took a long relaxing puff of it, before passing it to Deidara.

"Dei, we need to talk about Sakura," Sasori said in a serious tone.

"What about her," said blonde asked while smoking the joint.

"Well, when you told me this morning that she was something special, you weren't kidding. I don't know, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. I know I sound a little gay right now, but I just want you to promise me you won't treat her like your last girlfriends," Sasori told him.

"Believe me Sasori, I would never treat Sakura like that, yeah. I'm just worried about Itachi. It wouldn't be the first time he has stolen a girl from me, yeah" Deidara said while taking a long puff and handing it back over to Sasori.

"Yeah, he will prove to be a problem if we don't handle this right away. We'll have to find out from Kisame what the deal is with Itachi. He'll know," Sasori answered back while finishing up the joint, and getting up to go back inside. Deidara followed suit.

* * *

"So, all I need to do to get a girl to like me is act like a complete jerk," Lee questioned while playing around with the camera lens to get it perfect.

"Not a jerk, but not insecure either. Girls like guys who are assertive, not spineless," Sakura informed him.

"Say cheese," Lee said as he got ready to take her picture.

"Cheese," Sakura said while smiling cute and innocently with an adorable peace sign and wink. Lee took the photo and presumed to hook the camera up with the computer via wire in the back room. Once he got the picture scanned into the computer, he added it to her personal information and printed off Sakura's own student ID card. "Wow, it looks great. Thanks," Sakura said as she looked over her card.

"No problem, anything for you Sakura," Lee said.

"You know, I can help you out with getting a girl to notice you, if you want," Sakura offered.

"Really, that would be great. How about tomorrow after classes get out," Lee asked not trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Sure, that sounds great. "Meet me at the entrance to the girl's dorms, and we can hang out in my room," Sakura stated.

"But Sakura, guys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms. It's against the rules," Lee protested.

"Lee, be a little adventurous. Do you think Sasori or Deidara would be afraid to break the rules? Actually, Sasori already has been in my room," Sakura said with a slight smile.

"Well, they get in trouble all the time. I don't know if I can do it," Lee said a little apprehensive.

"Think of it as your first test as my student. Trust me Lee, it'll all be okay," Sakura assured him.

"Well, if you say so," Lee concluded.

"Great, you won't regret it," Sakura promised as her and Lee started to leave the room.

* * *

They came back into the main entrance room and saw that Sasori and Deidara were right back where they left them at the front desk looking completely bored. Deidara was tapping his fingers on the desk rapidly, while Sasori was somewhat passed out leaning on the desk counter.

"What do you think," Sakura asked as she held out her student ID for both the guys to see. They slowly glance over at Sakura from what they were just previously doing and looked at the adorable photo.

"Cute, yeah," Deidara said while playfully grabbing it away from her and grinning.

"Hey, give it back," Sakura demanded while reaching up to try and pull it away from his hand.

"No, I think I'll hold onto it for a while," he said while continuing to hold it above her head.

"Deidara," Sakura said with a bit of annoyance evident in her voice. At this second, a tall man with two large scars evident on his face can up from behind Deidara and grabbed Sakura's ID card from him.

"Sakura Haruno," the man read as he look over her ID. "You best not be hanging around with these two delinquents. They'll do nothing but get you into trouble," He said sternly in a deep voice with an overly serious looking expression on his face, while he handed her ID card back to her.

"Father Morino," Sasori stated coolly.

"Sasori, I didn't know you came here freely," Ibiki stated, somewhat trying to be a dick.

"I didn't know you were auditioning for the lead role in the Scarface remake," Sasori shot back in all seriousness as retaliation.

"Watch your tongue Sasori. You wouldn't want to have to spend this fine afternoon all alone with me, now would you," Ibiki asked.

"It wouldn't be alone. Deidara has detention for not wearing his uniform," Sasori told him.

"Ah, is that so? Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then, Deidara," Ibiki said teasingly while looking at the blonde.

"I guess so, yeah," Deidara said with piercing eyes.

"See you around Miss Haruno. Oh, and Sasori. You might want to think about getting your eyes checked. They look a little blood shot," Ibiki said with a slight smirk. At this, Sasori only gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from assaulting the man in front of him in any way. "What, no witty remark? I thought so. Be seeing you, Sasori," Ibiki said before walking out the door of the building.

"Aaahhh," Sasori screamed as he chucked the stapler that was residing on Lee's desk across the room at the exit sign above the door that Ibiki just walked through. With a loud sound, the sign came crashing in pieces to the ground. "I fucking hate that guy. When I finally graduate from this school, I'm so beating the living shit out of him," Sasori said as he tried to calm down, but was failing at doing so.

"Is he going to be okay," Sakura asked Deidara quietly.

"Of course, yeah. This always happens after Sasori talks with Ibiki. Except he's taking it a bit better this time, yeah. Last time he threw his chair out the detention room window when Ibiki left to talk to a teacher," Deidara said with a chuckle.

"It wasn't funny to me. I almost got hit by it when I was bringing papers back here from the main office. I dropped the papers everywhere, and had to spend over a half an hour looking for the scattered documents," Lee said with a frown.

"I need a line. I'll be back," Sasori said as he stormed out the door with determination.

"What's he doing," Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing, yeah. Why don't we head over to the school store now, yeah," Deidara suggested with a small smile as he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and started to push her toward the door.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Lee," Sakura reminded said boy.

"I can't wait, Sakura," Lee said back with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Damn Father Ibiki Morino," Sasori said angrily to himself as he made his way over to the large main school building, where students were still currently in classes. Once inside, he treaded loudly down the hall, kicking a trash can over as he did so.

"What the fuck are you doing here," said a voice to Sasori's side.

"Not now, Hidan. I'm on my way to the bathroom to get completely blitzed out of my fucking skull," Sasori said as he pushed passed said guy.

"Fuck yeah, man. Count me in. I was going to shoot myself anyway if I had to listen to Father Orochimaru bitch about fucking scientific shit anymore," Hidan said while trying to catch up to Sasori. The two then found the guys bathroom and proceeded to scare away the one freshman in there that was washing his hands. Sasori took a seat on the ground with his back against the wall, while starting to fish in his jacket pocket for the materials he desired. Hidan presumed to barricade the door by putting the broom stick that he found in the corner, through the door handle. "Alright, lets horn some fucking nose candy," Hidan said with a grin as he crashed onto the ground next to Sasori. By now, Sasori had grabbed a small plastic board from his jacket pocket, and placed it gently on the ground in front of the two. He then pulled out a straw, a razor, and a packet of cocaine as well. Carefully, he dumped the solid substance on to the board and started to break and separate it into four lines.

"You owe me big time. This stuff costs a shit load," Sasori said as he took the straw and presumed to snort two of the lines in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, who fucking gives a shit," Hidan said as he took the straw from Sasori's fingers and snorted his two lines. "Fuck, Jashin," Hidan said as he started to feel the effects appear. Sasori simply leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest. He could feel himself growing overly energetic by every passing second, and loved the building feeling of euphoria. He glanced over at Hidan with a slight open mouth smile and could see said man's purple eyes dilating in the bright light that shined in through the large bathroom window. "Aaahhh," Hidan said somewhat dazedly as he started to rock back and forth in an anxious manner.

"Well, this definitely beats talking with Ibiki," Sasori said with an amused smile over his face.

"In every fucking way," Hidan replied back. Sasori was starting to feel mental clarity stimulate his brain. He could feel himself growing restless, and quickly gathered all his stuff into his inside jacket pocket. "Where are you going," Hidan asked quickly as he saw Sasori making for the door.

"I told Dei I'd meet up with him and Mary," he supplied.

"Mary, is that her name," Hidan asked.

"Her nickname." Sasori told him.

"Even better," Hidan said with a large grin consuming his entire face.

* * *

So, what did you think? I'll update soon, but until then: **REVIEW!!!!!**

-Pumpkinhead1870-


	10. Familiar Physiognomy

Hey there fans. I oficially win worst writer of the month! I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I've had so much school work, and have been unmotivated to write. But, you guys gave me plenty of nice reviews! You guys rock, I suck. I hope chapter 10 makes you happy. Here it is, finally!

* * *

Familiar Physiognomy

Sasori was now making his way down the deserted hallway feeling completely free of troubled thoughts, when he saw Ino Yamanaka at her locker. He coolly made his way over to her, and slumped against the lockers with his back.

"Look Sasori, whatever it is, I don't have time for it," Ino said with annoyance as she continued to rummage through her locker.

"Geez, I would have settled for a friendly hello, but you never seem to want to play nice with me," Sasori said playfully with a smirk. At this, Ino seemed to have found what she was looking for and slammed the locker door closed rather loudly, and looked at Sasori. "Fuck, Ino; I'm a little sensitive to sound right now," Sasori cried as he covered his ears to stop the ringing. The coke had mellowed him out, but it caused his senses to become temporarily supper perceptive.

"Sasori, what do you want," Ino asked.

"Nothing really, just passing by and I saw that you were skipping class as well. I thought that maybe you wanted to you know...," Sasori offered while winking and nudging his head toward the dorms.

"You have got to be kidding me. The last thing I would ever do is sleep with you," Ino stated boldly with disgust evident on her face.

"You make it seem like such as bad thing, Yamanaka," Sasori said with ease. "Don't tell me you haven't had se...," Sasori added but was cut off.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Ino said with embarrassment.

"I guess you haven't," Sasori said with disappointment.

"I really don't have time for this, so if you could just leave...," Ino started.

"And if I don't," Sasori asked. At this, Ino pushed Sasori hard against the lockers and walked by him. "Now that wasn't very nice. I thought we were friends," Sasori said with a smirk.

"We so aren't friends," Ino stated back to him as she made her way back to class.

"She so wants me," Sasori said to no one in particular.

* * *

"What was that about, yeah," Deidara asked with confusion evident on his face as he and Sakura made their way to the school store. 

"Oh, you mean with Lee? I told him that I would help him learn how to impress women. So, I was actually wondering if you could help me," Sakura asked with an overly cute face and big eyes.

"Cherry Blossom, that guy is helpless yeah," Deidara answered, not wanting to help.

"Dei...," Sakura wined while taking his hand in hers and massaging it sweetly.

"Aghhh, fine yeah," Deidara gave in with resentment. "But, I'm only doing it because you asked me to," Deidara added.

"Yes," Sakura cheered.

"So, where are we doing this," Deidara asked, still not very happy with the idea of helping Lee out.

"My room, tomorrow night," Sakura answered.

"That's cool, but it would be even cooler if Lee _wasn't_ coming, yeah," Deidara stated with a seductive smirk.

"I don't think so," Sakura responded with a smile.

"Hey, it was worth a shot," he said, smirk still in place.

"Hey, Deidara," called a girls voice. At this, Deidara spun around His sudden movement caused Sakura to as well since she was still holding his hand. But, when she saw who it was that called Deidara, she quickly threw down his hand. He didn't look away from the approaching girl, but his mouth seemed to wilt down just a bit at his hands sudden freedom.

"Oh, hey Kin. Don't you have class, yeah" Deidara asked.

"I could say the same for you," Kin answered with a fake sweetness. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with my clay sculpture that is due in tomorrow's art class," she asked with hope.

"Yeah, well I'm showing Sakura around, so I don't really have time right now," he said honestly, not really wanting to spend time with Kin.

"That's too bad," Kin answered trying to hide her sarcasm, while glaring daggers at Sakura. "I was really hoping that you could help. I have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to clay," she added, while trying to look overly depressed, even though all she could feel was rage direct at Sakura.

Deidara sighed and said, "Well if you really insist, I can probably help you after soccer practice, yeah. Say around 4:45pm."

"Great, I'll see you then," Kin answered happily. With the answer she wanted, Kin pushed right between Deidara and Sakura and made her way back to whatever class she was currently absent from.

"I really don't think she likes me," Sakura said sadly.

"I doubt that, yeah," Deidara answered, totally oblivious to the truth.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? If you weren't here, she probably would have attacked me," Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't take it personal, yeah. That's just how cut throat bitches act to everyone," Deidara assured her.

* * *

They had made it to the school store, and were now currently perusing through the stuff. "Wait, so what exactly do you need in here anyway, yeah," Deidara asked with boredom evident in his tone. 

"Well, basically everything," she responded.

"Which entails," he specified.

"You know, books for every class, pens, pencils, paper, a book bag, and whatever else seems fitting," Sakura supplied.

"Hey Mary, what did I miss," Sasori asked in an unnaturally peppy tone, as he came into the store.

"Nothing, are you okay," she asked, while eyeing his dilated pupils.

"Never better," Sasori answered with a smile.

"Okay, well let's start with books. Sister Shizune gave me a schedule with all my classes, so I'm sure you guys can figure out which books I need. What grade are you guys in anyway," Sakura asked.

"We're both seniors, yeah," Deidara responded.

"So, then I'm basically never going to see you guys at all since I'm only a sophomore," she stated sadly.

"Nah, believe me, you'll be sick of us be the end of the year. Especially this guy," Sasori sad as he nudged his head toward Deidara. "Now, I've become immune to his annoying qualities and habits, but he'll drive you up the wall if you're not careful," Sasori added.

"Funny, yeah. But, you don't have to worry. There are certain classes that are mixed between the grades. You will have classes with us, yeah," Deidara assured her.

"Good, I don't want to be stuck alone with Kin," Sakura stated while cringing at the thought.

"Another run in with the psycho bitch, Mary," Sasori questioned.

"Yeah, you can say that," Sakura said.

"I'd call it more of a stalking, yeah," Deidara chimed in.

* * *

They had been in the store for a little over a half an hour, and it was five of 3:00pm. Classes would be ending momentarily, and both boys would have to hurry off to the locker rooms to change for soccer practice. Sakura was able to find all the stuff she needed and more, and had just finished checking out. The cashier gave her the two huge bags that held her stuff, and she was trying to figure out how on earth she was going to be able to carry them both back to her dorm room, since both Sasori and Deidara had to split soon. 

"Well what am I suppose to do now," Sakura asked.

"Hmm, ah I got it. Udon," Sasori yelled across the store to said person. Udon was a small freshman that happened to be friends with Konohamaru. He had short brown hair and a pair of round glasses. He was shocked to no end that a senior like Sasori would even know his name. But, Sasori seemed to know everyone, just as everyone seemed to know him, or at least know of him. Udon slowly walked over toward Sasori, but couldn't stop shaking. He was nervous to no end, and it was clearly evident.

"Y-yes," Udon stuttered as he looked up at Sasori. Sasori merely smirked at Udon's fear.

"Would you be so kind as to help my good friend Mary here with her bags," Sasori asked while pointing over toward Sakura and her two huge bags. "See, Deidara and I would be happy to do it, but sadly we have previous arrangements that need attending," he finished with ease.

"U-umm, sure," Udon agreed not wanting to know what the consequences for disobeying a senior would be.

"Great, well we're off. Catch ya later Mary," Sasori stated while turning to leave.

"Yeah, see you later Cherry Blossom," Deidara said with a smirk as he followed Sasori out of the store.

* * *

'_Five minutes, just five minutes,'_ thought Itachi as he sat in calculus. The math teacher, Father Asuma, was teaching up at the board with a cigarette placed precisely between his lips. But, Itachi couldn't really care less about what it was that he was currently teaching. It's not that Itachi was exactly pumped about going to soccer practice, but he was hoping to be able to run across the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts ever since their encounter during lunch. To him, she was another thing to be conquered, but a little more as well. Itachi wasn't sure exactly what was in store for him and his new interest, but he was determined to find out. 

_Ring_

"Alright, that's it for now. Be prepared to begin where we left off next time we meet," Asuma said to all the students as he threw his cigarette butt in the trash can, and pulled out a new one to light up.

* * *

"So, I promised Sakura that I'd help her teach Lee how to get women, yeah," Deidara told Sasori as he took off his sweater and replaced it with a white tee-shirt. 

"Why would you do something like that," Sasori asked as he followed suit, and replaced his jacket and collard shirt with a navy blue tee-shirt.

"I couldn't say no, yeah," Deidara responded while putting on a pair of navy blue shorts.

"I guess you're right," Sasori agreed while putting on his white shorts. He then picked up his jacket and removed his flask from its inside pocket. He took a large swish of scotch and handed it over to Deidara, who in turn took a large gulp as well.

_Ring_

"Great, yeah. Now I have to deal with Tobi and his stupidity. It's bad enough I have to share a room with the guy, but I also have to spend time during the day with him too, yeah," Deidara complained, while sitting on the locker room bench and putting his head in his hands. He started rubbing his temples in order to try and prevent the headache that he knew he would be getting very soon.

"DEIDARA, DEIDARA," Tobi screamed while running into the locker room with enthusiasm.

"Shoot me now, yeah" Deidara said quietly while not looking up at Tobi who was approaching too quickly and too loudly for Deidara's liking.

"DEIDARA, DEIDARA! GUESS WHAT TOBI LEARNED HOW TO DO," Tobi shouted happily.

"I couldn't possibly care less, and you don't need to shout, yeah. I'm right here," Deidara said with annoyance evident in his voice. Well, evident to everyone except Tobi that is.

"TOBI LEARNED HOW TO...," Tobi started.

"TOBI, SHUT UP, YEAH," Deidara screamed with anger. Deidara got a few weird looks from the other people who had made their way into the locker room, but he was too mad to even notice. He couldn't take it anymore. Tobi had been in the locker room for less than then two minutes, and he was already driving Deidara nuts. Deidara grabbed his water bottle and slammed his locker door shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEIDARA," Sasori cried as he quickly covered his ears. Deidara didn't take notice to Sasori's sound problem, and proceeded to exit the locker room and make his way down the hall, and out the building toward the soccer stadium.

"Tobi only wanted to tell Deidara that he learned how to make a paper mache bracelet," Tobi stated sadly.

"It's okay kid. You can tell Blondie later," Kisame assured Tobi with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, Tobi can," Tobi agreed even though he was still a little bit down.

"Damn, I forgot a drink," Sasori remembered. He then shoved his stuff into his locker, and made his way out of the locker room.

* * *

Sasori casually strolled down the hall toward the vending machines, and couldn't help but notice who was standing in front of them. "I thought you were on a diet, Yamanaka," Sasori asked with a smirk. 

"Not again," Ino cried to herself before she turned around to face Sasori. "What are you stalking me now or something," Ino asked.

"Forgot a drink," he supplied.

"Likely story," she responded while turning back to face the vending machine.

"You know Yamanaka, I think it's fait," Sasori said while continuing to smirk.

"More like someone's sick game," Ino retorted.

"Ouch, see there you go with those hurtful comments," Sasori said sarcastically while clutching his chest. Ino simply ignored his comment and found a diet bar from the snack machine. She typed in its code, C3, and waited as the coil wound around to push forward her snack. The bar was getting ready for its plummet to the bottom of the machine when it sudden got stuck in the coil that hadn't fully released it.

"ARGHHH," Ino growled out in frustration as she placed her forehead against the glass of the machine.

"You know, if you want...," Sasori started.

"Save it, I'm not in the mood for another pickup line, Sasori," Ino said cutting him off while not moving her head from the glass.

"Fine," Sasori responded without seeming bothered at all. He then turned from the machine he was leaning on, and took out a dollar. He put it into the drink machine next to Ino's snack machine, and chose a bottle of blue Gatorade. He got his drink and peered over to the snack machine. He swiftly gave it a slight kick with his foot, and out came Ino's diet bar. Ino stilled with her head against the machine, and looked down in the machine to see her diet bar. She quickly turned her head to look at Sasori in disbelief. _'Did he really just do something selfless,'_ Ino thought as she continued to stare dumbfounded at him. At this, Sasori smirked. "It's okay, I'm sure you can repay me for my generosity somehow," he said with a wink and underlying meaning. Unfortunately for Sasori, Ino was able to catch his meaning and her mouth dropped to a slight frown.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Ino said with a huff and walked off toward her dorm room. Sasori couldn't help but laugh at her very predictable attitude change toward him. He then reached his hand into the vending machine and grabbed Ino's diet bar, which he proceeded to open and take a bite of. Without delay, Sasori was soon making his way down the hall and out of the building, heading toward the location that Deidara had gone to just a few moments ago.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me, but you really didn't have to," Sakura said appreciatively while walking back to her dorm. 

"I really didn't have a choice. It was either help you or deal with the consequences of disobeying Sasori," Udon said while shaking slightly at the thought of what happened only moments ago.

"I'm sure you would have been fine. Sasori wouldn't really hurt you. He seems to be more of an image than an actual threat. He's relatively harmless," Sakura said trying to make the nervous freshman boy more calm. They started turning a corner on the path, when Sakura accidentally bumped into something, or rather someone. She started to fall backwards, but was quickly saved by a strong hand at the last second. Unfortunately, the bag of her newly bought stuff wasn't so lucky. Her stuff had gone everywhere. Sakura looked up into the face of the person she accidentally bumped into. Familiar, was the word that came to mind. It was then that she remembered who it was that he looked like. Itachi, the guy she had met briefly at lunch. He looked at her intently, just as his brother had. He had the same intense ebony eyes as Itachi and the same sleek onyx hair, but his hair was cut shorter and styled. They also shared a similar face shape, but it was obvious that Itachi was older. "Sorry," Sakura said with embarrassment evident in her voice and on her face.

"It's alright," he said smoothly. _'Well, it's more than his brother said,'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me in a review what you thought about the chapter, and/or about how pissed you are that I took forever to update. Hahah. I'm going to try to update more frequently, so don't worry. I'm so pumped that Ino is in the story now! I've never really been that fond of her character, but I now really like her. She is going to be fun to write about.

Much love,

Pumpkinhead1870


End file.
